A Love Story
by tvgeek4013
Summary: Bay and Daphne just found out they were switched at birth, and their whole lives are changing. They're finally starting to get along and be a family until a boy gets between them. What will happen when Bay is forced to make a decision of who is more important - Daphne, or Emmett?


It was a few weeks after the switch was discovered. Bay hadn't been taking it very well, but then again, who takes finding out they were switched at birth well?

The only good thing that had happened since the switch was discovered was that Bay made a new friend. His name was Emmett. The two met through Daphne, the girl Bay was switched with. Unfortunately, Emmett was Daphne's boyfriend, and as much as Bay wanted Emmett to be her boyfriend, it would just stir up too much drama between her and Daphne. And there was already way too much drama going on in the new Kennish-Vasquez family. There didn't need to be more.

Emmett had been helping Bay find her biological dad, behind Daphne's back. It was wrong not to tell Daphne, but Daphne would have totally disapproved. For two reasons - She didn't have the fondest memories of her dad since he left her and her mom when she was only three, and she wouldn't have liked the idea of Bay and Emmett hanging out. Especially since they didn't even tell her that they were hanging out. But it's not like anything was going on between Bay and Emmett, so Daphne had nothing to worry about.

Bay was on her way to Emmett's, when she drove by the restaurant Daphne worked at. Daphne was sitting in her car, crying.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" asked Bay.

"Emmett broke up with me! He said he was in love with someone else!" cried Daphne.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Even though Bay was secretly very happy that Emmett's now single, she tried not to show it. But she did feel the teensiest bit bad for Daphne. Emmett made Daphne so happy everyday, and they were pretty serious. "I gotta go, Daphne. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Bay got back in her car and kept on driving to Emmett's. She wanted to get there and be all mad at him, but at the same time she just wanted to enjoy the rare time she gets with him. She pulled up to his driveway, and rung the doorbell.

"Hi Bay," signed Emmett. Emmett was deaf, and so was Daphne. With her switchter and crush both being deaf, she got to learning a few signs.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you. I was just with Daphne. She was crying. I have never seen her cry before, and it was not fun. Did you know-" Emmett cut her off.

"Bay, I'm in love with someone else." Bay didn't know what to reply to that, and before she could think of something to say, Emmett signed something else. "I'm in love with you." Emmett kissed Bay, and then Bay ran off to her car and drove home.

Bay sat in her room thinking about what Emmett had said, and the kiss. Bay had so many thoughts going through her head, like "Why did I run off?!" and "Should I tell him I'm in love with him too? What should I tell Daphne?!" Eventually she took her phone out from her pocket and texted him.

An hour later, she and Emmett met on a street corner. "What did you say to me earlier? You told me you were in love with me? What about Daphne?" Bay had so many questions.

"Bay, don't let Daphne affect us being together. Do you like me?"

Bay couldn't lie. "Yeah, I do. But we can't be together. At least not right now. Daphne is in a lot of pain and I'm not just gonna put her through more. I'm sorry."

Emmett was sad, but the romantic self he was, he signed, "Then I'll wait."

Bay got back in her car, and Emmett got back on his motorcycle, and they drove their separate ways home. Bay went right to sleep once she got home, or at least she tried to. She couldn't stop wondering if she blew it between her and Emmett. Would they still be able to hang out as friends? Could they still keep looking for Bay's biological dad? Should they tell Daphne everything they'd been doing? None of those thoughts were helping Bay fall asleep.

The next morning, Bay got a text from Emmett. It was about her dad. Maybe things hadn't changed that much between her and Emmett. She met him on the same street corner before school.

"His name is Angelo Sorrento. I ran into him at the Deaf Education Center. Probably looking for Daphne or something," signed Emmett.

"After 13 years?! I doubt it."

"Well, I told him that I was your boyfriend. Don't get all mad, it was easier than telling him our whole story. He knew who you were."

"How did he find out about the switch?!" asked Bay, confused, angry and sad but at the same time relieved that they finally found her dad.

"It was on the news, in the newpaper, it was everywhere. Not hard to miss."

"Did he tell you anything? Does he want to see me?" Bay wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him.

"I gave him your phone number. I guess he'll call you if he wants to see you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Bay hugged Emmett, and neither of them tried to stop the hug. Once again, Bay got in her car and Emmett got on his motorcycle, and they drove their separate ways.

Every chance Bay got, she checked her phone to see if she had gotten a call from her dad, but she hadn't. When she got home she couldn't focus on her homework. All she could think about was getting a call from her dad. Then her phone rang. She got all excited, hoping it was her dad. But it wasn't. It was a FaceTime from Emmett. She answered it. "What do you want?" She asked Emmett in a bad mood.

"You thought I was your dad, didn't you?" guessed Emmett.

"Yeah. Sorry for the attitude."

"It's fine. So I-"

"Bay! Is that Emmett on the phone?!" Daphne had just walked into Bay's room. Bay ended the FaceTime immediately.

"Hey Daphne, I'd really appreciate it if you knocked before coming into my room," said Bay.

"Why? So I don't catch you doing something like that?"

"Daphne-"

"Do you like Emmett?!"

"No - well, kind of."

"Does Emmett like you?!"

"It's really not my place to say it for him."

"He does like you! Oh my god Bay when were you going to tell me about you and Emmett?!"

"There is no, me and Emmett. We're just friends."

"Good, because I'm not okay with you two dating."

Daphne left Bay's room and as soon as the door slammed behind Daphne, Bay texted Emmett everything that Daphne just said.

The next morning was a Saturday, and Bay went over to Emmett's. "I can't believe her! She doesn't have a claim over you!" Complained Emmett.

"Yeah, but girls don't like love triangles. I don't think anyone does."

Weeks passed with still no word from Angelo, and no Bay and Emmett, just more fighting between Bay and Daphne.

One day Bay was in her room doing homework when she got a call from an unknown number. She picked up the phone, and it was her dad! "Um, hi Angelo," said Bay making the first move.

"Hi Bay."

"So..."

"Yeah I know, this is a bit awkward. We need to talk about everything. Do you wanna meet at Maize?"

"Umm... I don't think we should meet there. That's where Daphne works and I don't think she wants to see you."

"Right. Well, we'll work something out. I'll call you later."

They hung up and Bay texted Emmett right away. Emmett wasn't responding so Bay just drove right over to his house. She shone a flashlight through his bedroom window to get his attention. He came downstairs and opened the door.

"Emmett, Angelo called me!"

"Oh my god yay!" Signed Emmett. But Emmett didn't seem happy.

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore. I can't just be friends with you. It's been months since I broke up with Daphne. Why can't we be together? Daphne will come around if she doesn't like it right away."

"Emmett, I love you. I want to be with you, but-"

"No buts. Let's just be together."

"Okay," agreed Bay.


End file.
